Browridge Theropod (The Secret of Saurus Rock)
Plot When the Pachycephalosaurus twins (Gurin and Malon) are playing on their way to Saurus Rock while going through a Sequoioideae, they do not know they are being followed by the Suchomimus. Before she can catch Gurin and Malon, the Suchomimus accidentally gets his head stuck in one of the Sequoioideae tree. Later, she is encountered by the 6 children while they are traveling to get Gurin and Malon back from Saurus Rock. They mistake it for a tree trunk at 1st, but soon realize that it is the Suchomimus's foot, and run away as she escapes from the tree. The Suchomimus yet again fails when she gets her head stuck between 2 more trees. After retrieving Gurin and Malon from Saurus Rock, during their journey back home, the Suchomimus is encountered once again. The Suchomimus quietly sneaks behind Sunflower, and though Sunflower's friends try to warn her, Sunflower believes they are playing a joke on her. Once the Suchomimus drools on her head, Sunflower realizes that the Suchomimus's really there, and the 8 children run for safety. The 8 children hide in a rotting log, which the Suchomimus grabs in his jaws and throws towards a deep Ravine that the 6 children had crossed earlier while getting back Gurin and Malon, where it becomes lodged between each side like a bridge. Although, Sunflower briefly gets stuck trying to get out of a hole on the log, the other children manage to get to the other side of the Ravine, while the Suchomimus attempts to cross the unstable log after them. Snowflake remains stuck in the log, but while the Suchomimus tries to devour Snowflake, Luke and Alex free Snowflake. As Snowflake pops out of the hole on the log, the Suchomimus bites into the log causing it to break in half, sending the Suchomimus falling into the Ravine below. Later, when Luke goes back to the same Ravine from before and attempts to retrieve a tooth from the apparently dead Suchomimus (so as to repair the damage done to Saurus Rock), the Suchomimus is shown to have survived, and chases after Luke. Luke manages to escape the Suchomimus by getting though a hole in a rock wall. While the Suchomimus tries to break though the wall, Luke runs into another Theropod (which is a Gorgosaurus). Meanwhile, as the Suchomimus breaks through the wall, Luke's father shows up to protect Luke and knocks the Gorgosaurus to the ground. The Suchomimus who has now broken through the wall, distracts Luke's father long enough by roaring into the air for the Gorgosaurus to kick him to the ground. Before the 2 Theropods can finish Luke's father off, Steve appears and pulls the Suchomimus to the ground. The Gorgosaurus turns to Steve, but is knocked away by Luke's father, who stands himself up again. When the 2 Theropods both recovered and charge at the 2 Sauropods, the 2 Sauropods move out of the way causing the 2 Theropods to crash into a rock spire. As the 2 Theropods are down, the 2 Sauropods pull both sides of the spire with their tails, causing it to break and crumble down, presumably crushing the 2 Theropods to their apparent deaths.